


Starving Beast

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animalistic, Come Eating, Cu acts like a horny dog sometimes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Licking, Mana Transfer, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Reader is the Master of Lancer, Cu Chulainn, in some Holy Grail War. Cu's exhausted and needs more mana.Very efficient mana transfer ensues.orCu gets hungry and his Master looks mighty appetizing.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	Starving Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit oral and doggy style sex. Kinda dub-con, but not really. Master loves her Servant~
> 
> 18+ only, if this is your cup of tea please enjoy!

Lancer hit the ground hard, nearly passing out after having used his noble phantasm. The enemy Servant fell to the ground as well, bleeding out from the gaping hole where their spirit core should have been. However as Lancer forced himself to his knees the other Servant disappeared in a flurry of gold. The furious enemy Master retreated, headed towards the church to seek sanctuary for the remainder of the Holy Grail War.

“Master...I...I need…” Lancer choked out as he tried to stand.

You ran over to him, worried. “ What do you need, Lancer?”

Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes met. The sheer intensity of his gaze caused a shiver to run down your spine.

“You.” He answered, lust twisting his face into that of a primal beast.

Before he could leap on you, as he often did when even somewhat horny, you gave him an order. “When we get home, not here.”

He smirked, swooped you up in his arms bridal style despite your usual protests, and took off. Even carrying another person he was lightning fast, nearly flying along the rooftops. It had barely been a couple of minutes before you found yourself on your own doorstep.

“Hurry and open the door.” He all but whined, setting you back on your own feet.

You sighed and dug around in your pocket for the keys. Lancer’s very audible breathing, which bordered on panting, made you more nervous and you kept fumbling with the keys. No sooner had the lock clicked open than impatient Lancer quickly pushed the both of you inside and hurriedly locked the door behind them.

“We’re home.” He announced, his voice low and his intent plain as day.

Your eyes went wide and you couldn’t resist the urge to take a step backwards. As soon as your heel hit the floor he tensed, all of his focus on you. You triggered his animalistic side by showing fear and trying to get away. You two stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. He licked his lips as he started to circle you, pacing back and forth eagerly like the dog he was named after. You willed yourself to remain still, knowing that if you’d bolted he’d easily overtake you. However your resolve crumbled as you caught sight of the growing highly defined bulge in his skin-tight uniform. Reason fled from your mind, replaced by a heady cocktail embarrassment and arousal. 

Suddenly, you turned and ran, a smile on your lips as you immediately felt his weight on your back as he pinned you to the floor. His muscular yet lanky body trapped you beneath him. You tried to throw him off but he grabbed your wrists and leaned over, burying his nose in your mane of hair and inhaling deeply. As he exhaled his warm breath tickled your ear and your arms began to wobble, your ability to resist growing weaker with each passing second.

“Good girl, good Master.” He praised with a hint of condescension.

You growled in response, your fighting spirit renewed. Forcefully, you jammed your elbow into his side and he gasped in surprise. You felt his grip slacken and dug the balls of your feet into the hardwood floors, using the friction to give yourself a strong enough push to break through the cage that was his arms. A mixture of joy and disappointment flashed across your face as you broke free only to be replaced by one of alarm as he dug his hands into your hips, yanking you backwards against his fully nude groin.

“Y-you’re…!” You tried to accuse before you were cut off by his laughing.

“Naked? Yes, I am. You should join me.” He suggested, obviously intending to strip you himself if you wouldn’t.

“No you animal!” You refused, digging your nails into the wood as you tried to pull yourself free again.

He laughed once more at your attempts at freedom. In return he pulled you closer, grinding his groin against your backside. “Those pants have to go.” He insisted.

You squeaked indignantly as he wrapped one arm entirely around your waist and used the other to undo your pants. With one swift yank you found yourself splayed out on the floor, your pants discarded.

“Better…” He commented, before yanking your shirt upwards over your head and throwing it over to where your pants had gone.

“Hey!” You hissed indignantly, your legs trying to snap shut as you crossed your arms in front of you as best you could. 

He growed and tore off your panties and bra as well, kneeling on your back to keep you in place. He was rough when he was like this but he never actually hurt you. He was just very very insistent. You found this rough persistence attractive and blushed at your state of undress and amassing naughty thoughts.

Now completely naked, Lancer growled appreciatively as he shifted so that one of his legs was forcing yours apart. It took some effort but he finally slid your legs apart to the point that he could inch himself in so that he was fully seated between them. By now your cheeks burned, your modesty in shambles as he lifted your hips so that you were on your knees again. An errant finger began teasing at your entrance.  
“Cu!” You squealed, eyes wide.

“That feels good hmm?” He asked rhetorically, enjoying how you said his name. He slipped his finger between your folds and continued teasing the rim with another. He chuckled as your hips jolted forward at the sudden intrusion. His featherlight touch left trails of a smoldering fire in its wake. 

“Cu that’s...too much!” You vaguely protested before squeaking again as he lifted your hips much higher, causing you to fall forward, resting on your elbows. 

“It’s not so bad, you can handle so much worse.” He scoffed good naturedly before shoving his tongue inside of you, keeping a very strong grip on your wildly wiggling hips.

“Now that’s too much!” You shouted in a panic as his tongue ravaged you, the somewhat bumpy surface siding along your wet insides creating a much desired friction. He increased that friction by pressing harder with his very strong very skilled tongue. His lapping increased to an almost frantic pace, making you buck and squirm not sure if you wanted him to stop or wanted him to go deeper, more brutal. 

“It’s just a warm up.” He explained, his words muffled as he continued licking and slurping and occasionally sniffing. He could feel his mana returning to him slowly with each gulp however it only fueled his lust, giving him more strength. He still wasn’t quite in his right mind, the lust having taken the reins in his weakened exhausted state.

Your protests eventually became moans and gasps, Cu’s talent showing through. His ability to pleasure with his mouth was nearly unparalleled. You wondered if perhaps it was due to his dog like behaviors when horny. One thing was for sure, you most definitely didn’t want him to stop. You kept your eyes trained on the ground as you gave in and ground against his tongue, an ecstasy laced groan escaping your lips as your limbs began shaking from the pleasure radiating through you.

“Cu….Cu I’m…!” You whined, trying to give him warning as the tightly wound feeling of blissful pressure in your gut began to build to almost painful levels.

His efforts intensified at your words, his tongue moving faster than you thought possible. With one last long drag of his tongue you cried out and your entire body tensed as your insides clamped down on the tip of his tongue getting a little yip from him. As you rode out your orgasm, sweat dipping to the floor, whole body rosey with desire and exertion, Cu drank the juices that followed out in a steady stream. A smile graced his face as he lapped up the clear fluids coating your thighs and dribbling down his chin. He sighed appreciatively as he made sure to get every last drop.

“Y-you’re too much Cu...you’re still going at it?” You panted, your thighs tingling pleasantly at his leisurely licking.

“What kind of Servant would I be if I let all this delicious nectar go to waste?” He replied jovially, his mind having returned to him fully. Still he felt the pangs of lust and his groin was beginning to ache horribly, a fair amount of blood having flowed downwards to his now stiff length.

“You’re shameless.” You chastised half heartedly, relaxing in his grip and against the floor.

Without your earlier energy going like this would probably hurt you more than make you cry out for him, he flipped you over and scooped you up in his arms once again. Quickly he hurried over to the couch, the bedroom being too far away in his opinion. Besides he really liked using the couch as the raised arm rest was perfect for bracing you against. He set you down and rolled you over, pushing you up against the armrest. You rested your head against the pillow on the armrest, sighing happily as you nuzzled the fluffy pillow.

“Ready for round two? I am an insatiable animal after all.” He asked leaning over you and already propping your legs up so that they were one again parted against his groin. One hand slid into the crease of your leg and stomach and trailed downwards to stroke your entrance as he did before, reigniting the smouldering ashes. The other hand caressed your stomach and pinched your nipple briefly, the slight pain and growing pleasure merging. You yelped both in pain, pleasure, and confusion. It was a contradictory but welcomed feeling.

You scowled as you could feel his grin against the sensitive skin of your back . He stopped pinching your nipple and began to massage your breast, his fingertips kneading in small circles and occasionally slipping over to your other breast. You could feel a similar warmth grow in your chest to match the flame in-between your legs. 

He peaked over your shoulders and felt pride at your fully flushed face and wet parted lips. Playfully he nipped at the shell of your ear and nibbled on your earlobe causing you to shudder which he felt as his chest pressed against your back. 

“Ready, love?” He asked, his voice low and sultry.

You bit your lip, trying to decide if you should give in or play hard to get. It was getting increasingly harder to think as he continued. Weakly you tried to wiggle away and surprisingly he let you. You draped yourself over the armrest, clawing at it to pull yourself over, grunting at the effort.

“Difficult, aren’t you?” He chuckled, eyeing your display of defiance. Shaking his head he placed his hands on your back and lightly dragged his nails downward causing you to arch and gasp. Once he reached your lower back he dug his palms in and pushed upwards until he grabbed the junction between your shoulders and neck then massaged you lightly. 

“You have such a nice body, all rosey and pliant beneath me.” He praised you. “I can see the shivers and tremors racing along your skin.” He kissed one of the trembling parts he had just mentioned. “You smell like desire, defiant desire. You look it too.” He mused burying his nose in your hair and inhaling deeply. “ I love that smell.” He murmured lazily.

You all but purred as he covered you, your resistance completely drained. You whined and wriggled, pressing yourself against him, growing desperate for more contact. More delicious warm slick touch. He obliged and pressed himself against you, thrusting weakly against you until his length was wedged between your legs below your entrance.

“Oh oh yes.” He groaned, a shiver shooting through him.

You gasped at the pulsing between your legs. Almost reflexively you tried to dip your hips so that his slow thrusts would enter you instead of teasing you. He felt your hips shift and laughed. 

“That eager for me, are you?” He asked, angling his length downwards to continue to rub against your legs.

You grit your teeth, annoyed. You knew what he wanted and the underhanded sexual prowess he was using to get it. Despite this knowledge his teasing had reignited and fanned the flames in your belly. You whined and groaned in frustration even letting a few desperate mewls slip from your throat.

“Say it.” He whispered into your ear before kissing down your sensitive spine.

“Cu, I need it, I need you...I need you…” You emphasized the word ‘need’ by spreading your legs wider and looking back at him as best you could. “Setanta...give it to me...please…!” You begged.

Cu’s eyes widened at your use of his childhood name and how it rolled off your breathy lips. Without any hesitation he re-angled his hips and gently pushed forward until the ridge of his enlarged head rested inside your tight walls. You silently screamed at the stretched feeling but more out of surprise than pain. He had seen to it that you were just as aroused as he and so your body was ready and willing.

He waited a few seconds before inching in as much as your tight walls would allow. Each inch brought you greater pleasure and a more intense feeling of fullness. Finally his skin slapped against yours as he fully sheathed himself inside you. He took a moment to enjoy the tight warmth and your labored panting. He could feel your insides shift to accommodate his girth. You squeezed your eyes shut and willed yourself to take deep breaths, trying not to lose yourself yet.

“Say when.” He said between pants, his restraint slipping.

“Fuck me Setanta! Deep, deep inside me...claim me...” You pleaded. Had you not been overcome with lust you might have bitten through your own tongue in embarrassment.

Those were the magic words. Cu gave into his animalistic instincts and roughly yanked out all but the head then slammed back in with enough force to press you against the armrest. He forced a gasp out of you with how much he crushed your body. The quick movement made you feel simultaneously oddly empty and very needy. He kept going until you felt much too full and that every one of your nerves was on fire. You whimpered and gripped the couch as he jackhammered in and out, his grunting and panting filling the room. His hips rammed into yours hard enough that you were quite sure a bruise was forming or was simply getting worse.

After a few frantic minutes of being pounded into the couch you lost yourself. You cried out in ecstasy, urging him on, trying to push yourself back against him. Your efforts were rewarded by Cu speeding up his thrusts to the point that you couldn’t tell when he was pulling and when he was pushing. He completely overstimulated you with just the friction of his length ravaging you. You purred and kneaded as his thrusts pushed deeper and deeper, until he finally speared a place inside of you that released wave after wave of excruciating pleasure. You blacked out for a second as the feeling overwhelmed you, your entire body clenching around him, tensing and pulsing as you climaxed again. Your juices coated his length giving him more speed and more force, allowing him to reach even deeper than before.

“Oh that’s it! That’s..it...right there!” He muttered as though half mad, his eyes crazed. 

His thrusts became faster and shallower barely leaving your deepest parts. With a snarl he lightly bit your shoulder and his knuckles turned white with the grip they had on your hips. He emptied himself into you, his jerky thrusts slowing as he continued to come, letting your seizing walls milk him for all he was worth. He felt himself relax and his length go limp, slipping out of you in a gush of his seed.

“That was great love, perfect…” He praised, nuzzling into your neck and kissing your shoulder. He let go of your hips and hugged you, enjoying the feel of you sweat soaked hot skin against his own. “ Just perfect…” He muttered again.

“It was...Cu. That was.perfect.” You admitted, your shuddering knees collapsing under your combined weight, with one leg slipping off the couch.

“I can make it better.” He boasted, flipping you over gently and sliding down you so that he was straddling your legs.

“Cu?” You called out hesitantly. “What are you doin-oh.”

You got your answer as he started kissing up your body, lapping at the valley between your breasts and ever so gently rolling your nipples between his teeth. You couldn’t believe it but with just kisses, nips, and licks he was bringing you to orgasm for a third time. You bucked weakly as your eyes hazed over. He kissed up your jawbone to your mouth where he deftly slipped his tongue between your teeth and ravaged your mouth, tasting you and intertwining your tongues. Your tongue gingerly flicked his before it was captured.

As he sloppily kissed you, your tongues sliding along each other, his hands lightly kneaded your breasts, cupping and squeezing them afterwards. You arched your back and parted your legs, mewling muffled by his mouth.

You came like that, coating your thighs. After a few seconds your body relaxed giving into exhaustion and he rested beside you, holding you close to him while still planted kisses on your shoulder and collarbone. The pleasant feeling didn’t incite the fire in your belly though, instead wrapping you in a feeling of warmth, love, and security. You felt safe in his arms allowing you to relax more than you could anywhere else. 

“I love you, dear Master of mine, my little Missy.” He whispered, slightly out of breath.

You looked up into his eyes and smiled. “I love you too...Setanta.” You muttered, your cheeks turning a deep shade of red as you looked away.

He turned your face to look back to him and kissed you. “ I know.”


End file.
